


To Summon a Dream

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Series: The Black Candle Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: What happens when OFC uses a spell book to fulfill her heart's desire? Why, smut with Loki, Jim Moriarty, and Kylo Ren of course! ;)





	To Summon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> What better to publishh on the night of Friday the 13th and under a full harvest moon? 
> 
> (Okay seriously, idk where this idea came from...it just happened! And i will not apoligize)

_“If villains don’t stop being so attractive, I’m going to have to start questioning my morals_,_”_ read the tumblr post, with a collection of images of some of cinema’s best villains including Heath Ledger Joker, Benedict Cumberbatch’s Khan, David Tennant as Kilgrave, and my favorites, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Jim Andrews as Moriarty, and Adam Driver as Kylo Ren. I sighed and reblogged the post.

I knew a real villain would never have any interest in me. I was too boring, too human. I work a quiet job as a librarian in a quiet town while quietly going about my life. But I sooooo dreamed of more, of a handsome knight in dark armor whisking me away to a tower and locking me in a dungeon. (Did I mention I also have a thing for beauty and the beast?)

I put down my phone as a little girl came up to the counter with her mother.

“Hi sweetie, how are you?”

“Good.” She handed me a Magic Tree House book and I looked to her mom who I’d gone to school with. We talked briefly while I scanned the little girl’s card and checked out the book. We talked about life and she told me about her husband, whom we’d also gone to school with, and as I handed the book back, the little girl squeed in delight and hugged her mom. Her mom then scooped her up and they walked out of the library together.

I never wanted kids. I’d known that since I was 10; but I still wanted a family. A loving husband, a few pets. Nothing major. Just some happiness. I looked at the return box and noticed it was getting full. I started sorting them but there was one book that caught my attention. It was completely black. I didn’t remember seeing this book, and I usually took note of the books with nothing on the cover or binding.

I opened it up, and the title read, in old script, _Dark Magic for Beginners_. Odd, and kind of interesting. I decided to take it home tonight for a quick skimming. I quickly flipped through it and landed on a page_ A Spell for Hearts Desires_. …well one quick read now wouldn’t hurt right?

I had pagan friends and they told me about the fun they had with spells and rituals. And from reading, the spell didn’t seem too complicated. It required a stick of incense, a large black candle, and …a few drops of blood. I chuckled to myself. This seemed like the thing teenagers do in a graveyard on a Halloween night. But morbid curiosity got the best of me and I tucked it away to take home later that night. Plus, with it being Friday the 13th and a full harvest moon, I decided to throw caution to the wind.

Upon arriving home, I poured myself a glass of red wine and sat down in my study, my at home library, and opened up the pages of the book to the spell. I had gone to the apothecary (yes, we actually have one) and I picked out a cinnamon incense stick and a small black candle. I dug through my drawer until I found the letter opener, I’d been gifted for my 21st birthday. It was supposed to be a recreation of Excalibur. My mother had gotten it for me a year before she died. I laid it out carefully, knowing it was just sharp enough.

The spell instructed me to draw a pentagram on a blank sheet of paper. I drew it very carefully, compass, ruler, and all (nerd). Then I lit the incense and the smell of smoky cinnamon filled the room. I read the spell aloud as I lit the black candle

_With heartfelt need, and sincere desire,_

_I ask for this, which I_ _ require._

_For highest good, and harm to none,_

_grant me this wish, may it be done._

The spell then instructed to picture your heart’s desire as you prick your finger, and the first thing that came to mind was Loki. But then I imagined Moriarty, and then Kylo. I couldn’t decide which to focus on so I tried to focus only on Loki As I pricked my finger and blood spilled onto the pentagram. I felt an odd, powerful feeling go through me, but when I opened my eyes, I was alone. I slammed the book shut and slumped forward onto my desk “Should’ve known.” A few tears rolled town my cheeks, I knew it had been stupid, but I thought…maybe just for a moment…

“Why so glum pet?” a familiar voice spoke. I shot up and swiveled in my desk chair, and there in my library stood Loki, Moriarty, and Kylo Ren, sans mask.

“Well, a damsel in distress is what a villain loves best.” Moriarty piped up

“And she’s so pretty when she cries.” Kylo said. My mouth dropped open.

“Wha…how…?”

“Why, you summoned us, dear one.” Loki said. I gaped at the three of them. Three villains. In my room, and I was alone.

“Wha...what do you want with me.”

“To give you your heart’s desire, of course, poppet.” Moriarty said in that smooth Irish accent. Kylo moved close to me, his leather gloves pulling my face up to look him in the eyes. I was in complete shock.

“How long will you three be here?” I asked

“Until the candle burns out, pet. Now, do you want to keep asking questions or would you rather we drown you in pleasure.” Loki purred.

“Pleasure please.” I squeaked. Kylo Ren smirked

“Good girl.” Then he leaned down and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away, Loki came over and pressed his lips against mine. When Loki pulled away, I turned to Moriarty, still looking immaculate in his suit.

“Don’t you want a kiss too?”

“Oh, I do, little angel. But not to those lips.” He swaggered over, and I bit my lip.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” I suggested.

“Splendid idea, pet.” Loki said. I quickly stood up, taking the candle with me, and felt bashful about being followed by three men whom I fantasized about for countless nights. As I set the candle down on my the top of my bureau. I blushed a little at my Disney bedspread and the numerous stuffed animals, but Loki merely smiled

“Dearheart, a few possessions that make you happy will not deter us from wanting to ravish you until you nothing but our names. Now, who would you like to pleasure you first?”

“I…I don’t know. In fact, I actually would rather if you three took control.” The three of them all shared a look before Kylo took a step forward.

“Very well, little lamb. Strip for us.” Feeling shy under their gazes, I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, then pushed my pajama shorts down, leaving me completely bare before them.

“No panties,” Moriarty said “Such a naughty little kitten. Lie down on the bed, and let Daddy taste that sweet cunt of yours.” He commanded.

“Yes, Daddy” I squeaked then moved to lie down on the bed.

“Arms up over your head, pet.” Loki ordered, and I did as I was told, and though there were no ropes, I found myself unable to move my hands. Moriarty slowly stripped out of his suit jacket and shirt, followed by his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his trousers, then he crawled on the bed, leaving kisses up my thighs, getting closer to my cunt.

Meanwhile Kylo had stripped down to just his boxers and was laying on my right side, grabbing at my breasts, sucking at the nipples and leaving nips, making me arch. He chuckled

“Eager, aren’t we little girl?”

“Always for you, Master.” I moaned. Kylo grinned and when back to sucking at one nipple, while using his hand to toy at the other, pinching and pulling.

Loki was truly the boldest though; standing to the left of my bed, fully nude, his cock in hand. “Now my little pet. Open your mouth and take your sir’s cock as far as you can. And if you’re very good, you’ll get a special reward.”

I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue just to lick the tip, teasing him. But Moriarty gave a sharp smack to my cunt.

“Now now, slut. No one likes a tease. Suck his cock nice and good while I play with this pretty pussy.” Slowly, Moriarty licked one stripe up, then spread my legs a little farther apart and just as he started to slowly push two fingers into me, Loki started to slowly move his cock into my mouth, gripping the back of my hair and essentially fucking my face. I could taste the little drops of pre-cum leaking from the head, salty but not to an unwelcoming extent.

“Fuck darling, your mouth feels like heavenly bliss. I can only imagine what your cunt feels like.”

“Warm, wet, and snug.” Moriarty piped up, before moving his mouth back down to my clit, kissing and sucking at it while using his fingers to rub inside me.

“Loki, can you free one of her hands for me? I want her to feel just how hard she’s made her Master.” Kylo asked, rubbing against me, letting me feel how hard his cock was. Loki nodded and one of my wrists was free for a moment before Kylo grabbed it, bringing it down and moving it into his boxers and I gasped around Loki’s cock in my mouth as I felt how thick and long Kylo was.

“Oh yes, little lamb. That’s all for you baby. Keep rubbing it…just like that.” Then Kylo’s attention was back to my breasts while Moriarty had started to finger me faster, using his thumb to rub at my clit.

“Oh boys, I think she’s about to cum” he purred and I nodded, making and “mmmhmm” noise while sucking at Loki’s cock, making him groan.

“Fuck, do that again pet and you will surely taste my seed.” He promised, and it almost seemed to spur me on. I moaned deliberately, wanting to make Loki cum. I had never been a huge fan of blowjobs but nothing was as it seems tonight.

“Jim, after a blowjob like this, she’s truly earned the right to cum,” Loki ground out, fucking my face faster and harder. Moriarty laughed

“You heard your sir. Cum, cum for daddy…now!” At the same time I came, so did loki, shooting his load down my throat and I swallowed as much as I could, coughing only a little bit. I felt Kylo’s cock starting to twitch in my hand and he moved my hand away before pulling his boxers down, and rubbing his own cock until he came all over my breasts.

“Fuck, angel, you taste like heaven itself. Not that a devil like myself would know.” Moriarty added with a sly wink.

“Don’t hog her all to yourself, Jim. I must sample that sweet quim for myself,” Loki said, reaching down the rub his fingers at my entrance, then bringing them to his mouth. “Fuck, he’s right. You taste of true ambrosia. Here, have a taste.” Loki leaned down, kissing me and probing his tongue against my lips, causing me to open my mouth and I could taste myself on him.

“We taste pretty good together, sir,” I purred out before realizing what I’d said.

“Well well well, looks like we have a nasty little whore, all laid out for us. Whatever shall we do with her.

“well, I’m dying to see my cock between those pretty lips of hers.” Kylo said, standing up and moving to stand next to Loki.

“All yours, my good man.” Loki offered, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. “I’ve got a much better prize in mind.”

“I supposed that leaves the best for last for me.” Moriarty said with his Cheshire cat grin. “tell me darling, has anyone ever popped your anal cherry.” My eyes widened.

“N…no daddy.”

“Then allow me to be the first. Lube?”

“Top drawer.” Moriarty moved out of Loki’s way, who had settled himself against my hips, and I could feel his cock teasing my entrance. Moriarty lay down beside me, and I heard the click of the cap before I felt something being pressed against my ass

“I’ll go slow, angel. Don’t want to hurt you. But you have to relax for me, alright? Take a deep breath.” I did as I was told and as Moriarty slowly started to move two fingers inside, Loki started to nudge his cock in me as well. While Kylo pressed his cock against my lips.

“I want to feel that cute little tongue of yours worshipping my cock.” He ordered. I moaned, his words, the feeling of Loki’s cock inside me with Moriarty’s fingers claiming me anally, the sensations were all a perfect cocktail of euphoria. And just when I thought it couldn’t get better, Moriarty pulled his fingers out, and I felt the head of his cock nudging against my asshole.

“Breathe deep, angel.” I did as I was told and Moriarty slowly sank into me, letting me adjust to the stretching sensation. As he did, he bit down on my neck, sucking and no doubt leaving a hickey. Loki had kept his pace of fucking me slow while I got used to Moriarty being in my ass, but as I slowly started to adjust, he picked up his pace, little by little.

“Such a good girl.” Loki praised.

“Taking all three of us at once.” Moriarty continued.

“Like you were made just for us.” Kylo finished, pushing his cock into my mouth, not gripping my hair like Loki had but keeping a firm hand on the back of my head. Three cocks were inside of me, and I loved every second of it. All three of their paces were quickening; loki and Moriarty had developed a rhythm, one would pull out while the other pushed in. I couldn’t tell what way was up or down or form a coherent thought, all I knew was them and pleasure.

“Fuck darling. You’re so. We’re going to fill you up with our cum, and you’ll know that you’re all ours. Understand?” Loki said, moving one hand to rub at my clit. I nodded as best I could with Kylo’s dick in my mouth, and I could taste more and more precum leaking from his dick.

“Then be a good girl and cum for us. Show us how much you love our cocks.” Kylo ordered.

Just as Moriarty was away to add something, he thrusted hard and I felt him cumming deep in my asshole, just as Loki came in my cunt and Kylo came in my mouth, forcing me to swallow every drop. Every nerve ending was on edge when I came. I saw stars behind my closed eyes as I came with one of the most intense orgasms I’d ever had.

I felt each of them give a few more thrusts as they rode out their waves of pleasure before they all slowly pulled out.

“Such a beautiful, darling angel.” Moriarty said, placing a kiss to my temple. I sagged into the bed a little more

“How much longer will you three be able to stay?” I asked, breathlessly.

“Not long I’m afraid. You bought a rather small candle.” Loki said, a smirk on his face.

“Will I be able to summon you three again?”

“Of course.” Kylo chimed in. “Anytime you want to see us, just cast the spell again and we’ll give you as much pleasure as you could possibly want.” I closed my eyes and smiled. One by one, I felt each of them standing up. One of them pulled my blanket up to my chin while another handed me one of my stuffed animals, which I held tight. Three kisses were placed to my forehead and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the window. I awoke slowly, cursing myself for not closing the curtains before going to bed. _What an amazing dream_ I thought to myself, but as I moved to stand up and close the curtains, an ache between my legs cried out. MY eyes shot open. _No, it was just a dream…wasn’t it?_ As quickly as I could, I stood up from bed and rushed into the bathroom. I gasped, there, on my breasts, was the dried cum from Kylo. And more between my thighs from Loki. And on my neck, the bruise from where Moriarty had lovingly bit and sucked on my neck.

Later that day, I went back to the apothecary and bought the biggest black candle I could find.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you noticed, this will be part of a new series called the "Black Candle" series. Whenever I want to write smut, but am not too concerned about plot details, the one shots will become part of this series.


End file.
